


Time of need

by Hotgitay



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, Family, Friendship, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 02:23:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Beaumont seeks solace from Donna





	Time of need

“Mom she hates me”Beaumont told his mother 

Donna looked over at her son “You looked into her husbands case without her permission of course she’s angry”

“When you put it that way I can’t blame her”Beaumont sighed 

“I’m just saying try to look at it from her perspective you find someone you really like and then they drop a bomb like that on you it has to really be hurtful”Donna had said top him

“Oh my god I’m a monster”Beaumont exclaimed cradling his face in his hands 

“In time she’ll forgive you give her some space”Donna said to him 

“Time heals all wounds isn’t that the saying mom?”Beaumont asked her 

“Time is what she needs”Donna tells him 

“I’ll back off”Beaumont knew it would hurt having to distance himself from his partner

“Great minds think alike my sweet ray of sunshine”Donna gave him a comforting hug 

“I miss Villa”Beaumont admitted to her

“You’ll get her back”Donna said holding him 

Beaumont felt safe in his mother’s warm embrace “Thank you for being here for me”

“I’m always gonna be here for you I love you more than life itself”Donna kissed his cheek sweetly trying to comfort her son in his time of need


End file.
